After the Last Breath
by ScalpelUser
Summary: Sebastian is one hell of a butler, but where do his duties end and his own choices begin?


An empty shell was what became of a body once the soul was taken. The demon knew this and he knew it well. Ciel was not the first that he had stolen the life force from, but he had been the first that ever made him work so hard for his meal.

_Years_ of servitude.

Not that he was complaining, no, he had been a butler to the core in order to achieve his goals. A proper butler, even once his service was no longer needed, would not complain. It was not the work that bothered him, it was the time. It was the time that made him pause as the empty casing of a once proud Earl stared up at him. It was the time that had let him see the spectrum of emotions his young Master was able to show, to learn about him, and, in his own way, feel his pain.

These feelings were foolish and tossed aside the moment he pressed his lips to the child's mouth and stole what a person should consider most precious. But somehow, without him calling for it, regret seeped through him as the empty shell smiled. Smiled as the seal vanished. Smiled as the last heart beat faded. Smiled as all strength left his body and he fell upon the hard bench that was his grave.

The butler stared down at his young Master…no, what once was his young Master. Leaning over the Earl's body his arm curled about the child to protect against the drop. The demon was silent and his features stoic, but his eyes flickered with uncertainty. No, he did not like this method of feeding much. He could feel the innumerable strength warming his body and the soul being broken down within his core. His job was done; he could leave the body there and vanish into nothingness until another hapless soul called out to him. And yet…

A sigh was the first true show of emotion that the demon allowed himself. Leaning down further he wrapped his remaining arm more tightly around the youth's body and picked him up in the same manner he had brought him to that spot. No, Ciel was no longer his Master. But his side of the bargain was to devote himself until the child's end. Time had let him know the boy and he knew that he would not approve of his body being left to rot.

Upon returning to the human realm London was still scorched and to his nose smelled only of ash, but already signs of rebirth were peeking at every street corner. Humans were such resilient creatures.

It did not shock him to find that one of the few unscathed buildings was the one that he needed. Staring up at Undertaker's shop not even the array of wares sitting in the front were marred by fire; a spider still caught its meal in its web. Adjusting the body in his arms the demon freed his hand enough to open the door and enter the darkened innards of the building.

"Ah~ The young Earl has come for another visit I see." The laughter made him frown and hug the form wrapped carefully in his tailcoat closer to him. Weaving through tables, blankets, and coffins filled with bodies from the fire the shinigami's laughs followed him every step of the way as he flitted to the demon's side, "Need help with another case, hmmm? Still barking up the Queen's tree?" His laughter grew. Bending down to be at the same level as the body Undertaker's fingers traced the contours of the Earl's cheek through the expensive cotton. His nails found a corner of the fabric, but he was stopped by a glare before he could unveil the death beneath.

"I did not bring him here for games Undertaker." Looking up to the butler a curious expression quickly faded into the shinigami's trademark grin again. He stepped away and stood straight, fingers pressing themselves together in a warped version of praying.

"I'm surprised you brought him here at all Sebastian. Sad to see the boy go?"

"Hardly. I am his butler-"

"_Was._"

"-and as such it is my duty to see to it that my Master is properly cared for until the end." Narrowed eyes flashed within the darkened shop and caused Undertaker to fall into laughter again.

"Of course, of course." One hand pulled away to give a dismissive wave. As soon as the gesture stopped he was at the demon's side again, attention on the butler's face and one nail pressing against a cool cheek, "So what'll it be? Eh? Perhaps a discussion with him from beyond? Some extra time with his reels? I might be able to make use of the book mark if you ask nicely."

Brow twitching as he listened to the shinigami's skewed thoughts the demon unceremoniously pushed his cargo into his arms, "Simply prepare the body for burial. And do _not_ remove anything for your personal interests. I will send word when the funeral has been arranged." He turned to take his leave.

"Oh butler~ Do you want your jacket back?" Another peel of laughter came from the shop as the door was slammed shut.


End file.
